Sora Rokudo/Tropes
A-G *'A-Cup Angst': Feels left out over girls who had chest bigger than hers. Also acts as a Running Gag. *'Action Girl': A given. **'Action Mom': Becomes like this in Next Generation. Given her status as Action Girl still qualifies. *'Badass' **'Badass Adorable' **'Badass Bookworm': Aside from fighting, she is shown to be clearly smart, if not, moreso than Crystal's. *'Berserk Button': Don't you ever hurt any of her friends or her club members at that, and she WILL kick your ass away. *'Break The Cutie': Oh pretty much gets into this a dam whole time in each season. Apparently... Anthing that involves her family is pretty much breaks her in no sweat.... *'Character Development' *'Combat Tropes' **'Elemental Punch' **'Extremity Extremist' **'Full-Contact Magic' **'Shock and Awe': Her elemental powers. **'She-Fu' *'Cry Cute' *'Curtains Match the Window' *'Deadpan Snarker': She has her moments. Apparently, being a Deadpan Snarker is a Rokudo's trait. *'Despair Event Horizon' *'Expy': While she has similar appearance to Sora Rokudo from Pokémon Adventures, her personality is almost completely similar to Rini from School-Side Chronicles and if not, Haruhi Suzumiya. *'The Gadfly': She pretty much screws up and made fun of people at times, particularly with Satoshi and Platinum. But, she's only doing this not because it's amusing, it's because that she wanted everyone to cheer up.... Which works in her own wierd ways. *'Genre Savvy' H-P *'He Is Not My Boyfriend': With Satoshi. *'Heroic BSOD': Has this very often near each series. Especially during the fourth season, where she blames herself for Mukuro's comatose and again, when Satoshi disappears in front of her eyes, she gets over it though... or probably ''not. *'Hot Mom': As of ''Next Generation plus she still can kicks ass. *'If It's You, It's Okay': Towards Ruki. When they shared their past together, Sora pretty much liking him to the point of being a complete Tsundere... Not that he minded. Although, she admits that Ruki is in love with Satoshi as well... *'It's All My Fault': Blames herself entirely for her twin brother's death and later, when her older brother nearly died. *'Jerkass': How people views her as such, particularly with Blue. *'Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy': To Satoshi. Given the fact Sora is constantly saves Satoshi multiple times throughout the series. *'Modesty Shorts': She wears bike shorts in every outfit that features her wearing skirts. *'Obfuscating Stupidity' *'Official Couple': With Satoshi for four whole seasons though in the end... she ends up with Ruki and practically, they had a child in the sequel. *'Platonic Life Partners': With Ruby. **'Like Brother And Sister': How their relationship is like. Even Sora admits that Ruby is a better brother figure than Mukuro. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Red to Rukia's Blue and The Blue to Sapphire's and Blue's Red. *'Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl': The Energetic Girl to Satoshi's Savvy Guy. *'Ship Tease': With both Satoshi and Ruki. *'Shipper On Deck': She just loves to pair up her club members' friends... Particularly with PearlxPlatinum and CherenxWhite. *'Sibling Yin-Yang': With her deceased twin brother, Ruki and Mukuro. *'Skirts over Slacks': See Modesty Shorts above *'Tomboy': A trait she shared with Sapphire plus the fact her only friend as a child was her brother. *'Tsundere': A Type B to Satoshi. W-Z *'The Woobie' Category:Tropes